Delusion
by Waterwolfwritter
Summary: Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum October Week 2 Open Character Prompt: A member of the team has to go on a risky undercover assignment and things don't go as planned... The team member gets caught by the unsub... will he make it out alive or will Reid be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum**

**October Week 2**

**Open Character Prompt**: A member of the team has to go on a risky undercover assignment and things don't go as planned. (_Suggested by Alice Fang Cullen_.)

So warning: Multi-chapter! I have no idea how many chapters this might be but due to the fact this is for a prompt I am breaking my 'four chapters must be written before I post a chapter' rule. So this maybe a little slow. Take comfort in the fact that I know where I want to go with this. I know the ending. I know the stresser for the unsub.

Ok if you know me than you know who the main character is... come on you know you want to guess. Humor me and pretend you do not know. Ok you have 7 guesses. Guess 1-Hotch. No, guess again. Emily-nope try again. Rossi-No. Morgan-Great guess but no. Garcia-Well she is in a lot of my fics, yet she is not the main character for this one. Reid-You guessed right. I like that man a whole lot.

The teen rating is mostly for a one sentence that says that two people were involved in a certain way. And well for the last sentence also. I PROMISE this story is not all an author's note. It is just a really long note before hand.

XxXxXxX

Reid went over the plan again. Reid was going to bait the unsub. The unsub attacked tall men with a strict schedule. The unsub would grab them at wherever they were around 7:30 am. The unsub would kill the man and a woman, whom he had kidnapped and held before hand, within a week. The team had next to no leads when Reid suggested for them to bait the unsub.

"_With what at treat?" asked Morgan_

"_Yes. We bait him with a victim." Reid suggested_

"_Where is there a tall brunette man?" said Morgan_

"_Right here." said Reid pointing to himself_

"_No kid, we are no using you as bait." said Morgan_

"_Do we have a choice?" Reid asked_

As it turned out, they did not. The unsub was killing 2 people every 2 weeks. The only thing keeping him to that 2 week schedule was the fact he enjoyed holding victims. The unsub had killed about 8 people when the BAU was called in. The reason for the delay was there was a theory. One single theory: a secret lover's quarrel and then murder. The _autopsy_ proved that the two had intercourse with each other a day or so before death. Yet it started to seem strange to the police that so many blond ladies were getting involved with brunette men and ending up dead. They chuncked the theory and called the BAU. The police had no idea where to start and had hoped the BAU would.

They had no such luck. The unsub had just dumped two more bodies a few days before Reid went undercover. There were more bodies than leads. The BAU had a little over two weeks before they would get called back. There were always more serial killers than teams to track them down. This team had one choice: Use Reid as bait.

Reid started his life as Robert Sulvin. A perfect victim in every way for this unsub. A routine set in stone, and a job no one would miss him from. Robert walked every day to and from work. Around 7:30am(hunting time for the unsub), Robert was in an alley way. Robert lived alone and only received phone calls once in a while at random times on a phone out in his name.

The fact Emily had spent a few years as some else was very helpful in making Reid into Robert. It was also helpful all "Robert's" calls were from the BAU. It was super helpful that the ally Robert walked in was full of FBI agents ready to get the unsub. It was a full proof plan. Just a super full proof not going to fail unless we all back out at once plan. It was...

Robert was walking home from work, which was also his path to work. The path was guarded by FBI day and night. Robert made no stops. It was just like every other night for the past week. Robert made it home that night. That evening Robert answered zero of the calls he received. When Morgan entered the apartment, no one was there.

Around 7:30pm, when Robert would normally get home, the unsub was inside his apartment. Once Robert entered the apartment, he was knocked out cold. For some reason there was a window in the very back of the apartment that was never guarded. One window was the hole in the flawless plan. The one thing that could tear it apart. Well torn it was.

Reid was tied up in the backseat of a van. All he could hope for was his team to save him within a week. It was weird to know you had at least a week left. When Reid had been taken by Tobias, he had no idea how long he might survive. Now Reid knew and he had a little bit of comfort in that. One week for his team to solve the case. One week to get a message to his team. One simple week to live or die.

"I see you are finally awake. Oh do not worry, this one is beautiful. You will fall in love at first sight. I know you are going to love her. I know I do. Now my house is modest but a good house. My parents spent their entire lives there. I always dreamed of raising a family there. We are almost there. Spencer Reid make sure to treat her right. We both know she is a prize. Here we are." said the unsub

Reid lost a lot of hope when the unsub said his real name. That meant his covered was blown. This could also speed up the unsub's time-table due to that fact he was a cop. He might not have that week after all. He had beaten the odds once but could he do it again?

This time more was at stake. Not only would he be trying to get himself out, he would also be trying to get another person out. That was going to be hard. Plus this unsub had a delusion but was organized. Escape was going to be next to impossible. Reid knew what was at the end of the unsub's delusion, death. So escape and playing into the unsub's delusion were not options. Death seemed to be the end.

Death and the total number of victims hitting 12. A serial killer for the ages and for the record books. People would be studying this unsub for years. Reid also knew his death would be studied the most to improve undercover tactics and change the rule book there. Would they find out all his little secrets or would he be reduced to Reid, FBI Profiler who was killed while undercover. Reid was unsure which would be kinder.

"Come Spencer we must not keep Claire waiting. She is a very patient woman but she has waited long enough for you." said the unsub.

"Who is Claire?" Reid asked.

"Why Claire is the love of my life. The two of you are going to meet and fall in love. That is what cops who are like you do. Take away love after people lose their parents. You will love Claire. Claire and I have waited for the two of you to meet. What a joy!" said the unsub

"Who are you?" Reid asked

"Cops should stop asking questions and just be happy. I mean I am giving you the love of my life after all. I love her and I am giving her to you. JUST ENJOY MY GIFT AND STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" said the unsub, who was getting angrier.

Reid thought he saw his chance for escape when the unsub came to get him from the backseat. Reid was positioned to attack and waited patently. Just when the unsub opened the door, Reid's world went black.

XxXxXxX

…..Next chapter coming out before 12/25/2089...That is the only promise, I can not promise any more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so do not hate me. I am working like 50+ hours a week so little to no time for anything else... I know a lame excuse but please forgive this poor writer. Here it is. This is the 1st on my list to write/ work on.

Once again...

**Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum**

**October Week 2**

**Open Character Prompt**: A member of the team has to go on a risky undercover assignment and things don't go as planned. (_Suggested by Alice Fang Cullen_.)

And why yes I am encouraging you to check out that forum and the writers in it...

By the way: This is break for author's note ends in X and break in the story ends in x.

XxXxX

Morgan called Reid again. And again. No answer. Which was a bad sign. Reid always answered his phone. Reid knew he had to answer it no matter what while he was undercover. "Any answer?" asked Hotch.

"Nope. I am going in." said Morgan preparing a SWAT team.

Morgan entered the apartment with the SWAT team and found nothing. Not a single thing was out of place. Not a single window was open or broken. If you did not know better, you would have guessed that the person living in that apartment was not home yet or was gone. Morgan decided that maybe calling Reid one more time would be a wise idea. _Maybe he just went some where and he can not hear his phone_ Morgan thought and hoped.

The phone that rang was Reid's undercover phone but not his ring-tone It was some hit song from 3 years ago. It was definitely not something Reid would listen to. The only clue the unsub left. A changed ring-tone. Something 3 years ago triggered the killings to start 2 months ago. Which got them a little further than they were weeks ago. _Kid stay alive for a little longer. We will find you before this week is up. _Morgan thought silently.

XxXx

Reid woke up in some basement. He saw a woman next to him. _This must be Claire, _thought Reid. Reid noticed that he was handcuffed to something. Claire was handcuffed to the same thing a few steps away from him. "Now Spencer this Claire" said the unsub pointing to Claire.

"She was born in this town and spent her entire life here. Her favorite color is green. She loves to read. Her favorite character is Watson because he was loyal to Sherlock Holmes no matter what. She loves Great Expectations and finds that the best part was when Joe pays for Pip's debts, despite the fact he ignored Joe for years. She thinks that the quality of loyalty is the best thing you have.

"She loved Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. She finds The Importance of Being Earnest to be very funny. She works as a librarian. That should be all you need before your first date tomorrow." said the unsub.

Reid was shocked and confused by the information. Shocked that the unsub would learn this much about a future victim, and confused as to why he told Reid. The unsub left the two of them alone. "How long have I been gone?" asked Claire

"A week." as Reid said it he could not meet her eyes.

"A whole week..." her voice trailed off.

"Has he harmed you in any way?" asked Reid, trying to do his job.

"No. All he has done is given me food and asked me questions. That is how he gave you that information." she said.

"Does he unlock your handcuffs? " asked Reid.

"Yes but I have not left this room. When my handcuffs are unlocked, he has a gun." she replied

"My name is Spencer Reid and I am a FBI agent. My team was working on getting this guy. I was meant to be bait for the guy. We had one window that was not covered because we figured it would not matter." said Reid kicking himself for letting that happen.

"I guess the bait part worked." she said

"Not really. He was going to target me anyways. He knew my real name and not my undercover name. I have no idea why this guy was after me but my team should find him soon." said Reid

"How long do we have for your team to find him?" she asked

"What makes you thing we know his killing schedule?" asked Reid

"I can hear it in your voice." said Claire

"We have about a week." said Reid

"Is there anything else you are not telling me?" she asked

_Only that we will have intercourse before we die. I know exactly how we die. He uses that gun you saw and shots us both. The gun is generic and many people own one. 83 people within a 3 mile radius of the murders own that exact gun. As a matter of fact every one of the victims owned one. He will leave no trace on our bodies, _Reid thought.

Instead he lied, "Nothing."

"Good. We need to have trust if we are going to get out of here alive. There are no windows. The bathroom is on the other side of the room. He only wants me to talk when I am told to. He tells me what to do. There are so many instructions. The only place that has blood stains is over there." she said pointing to the end of the basement furthest from them.

"He unlocks my handcuffs so I can sleep on the mattress on the opposite corner of the room. But when I lay down he chains my leg to a thick pipe over there. I receive food three time a day. I guess that is all you need to know." she said

"That is more than helpful." said Reid compiling a profile in his head.

"I have been most alone this week. I know this may seem weird but I would at least like to talk about something that has nothing to do with this place. So, what do you do for fun?" she asked

The profile was done so Reid answered "I read."

"What have you read?" she asked

That caused Reid to list every book she knew and many more she had never herd of. "That is very impressive. But do you remember any of them?" she asked

"I have an eidetic memory. I remember of them." he said.

"Ok prove it. Recite Great Expectations." she said

Reid began to recite the book. They both almost were lost in the book again, when the unsub came to unlock Claire's handcuffs for the night. "Spencer I do not have a bed for you so you will have to sleep there. Now do your best to get a good night's rest. You must make a good impression on the first date." said the unsub.

The unsub clicked off the light and left them alone again. There was silence until Claire broke it. "Will you please keep reciting the book until I fall asleep? It has been hard to sleep and that would help me fall asleep." she asked.

"I think I could do that." Reid said

XxXxXx

Morgan took the phone back to the team. It was all they had left of Reid. "Garcia can you do something with this phone?" asked Morgan

"Yes I can." said Garcia as she grabbed the phone and hooked it up to her computer.

The entire team was silent as they watched Garcia work. They all felt like they had let Reid slip through their fingers. They all got lost in thought until Garcia brought them back. "It looks like the unsub downloaded some books onto Reid's phone. It seems like he set it up to download a library of books." said Garcia

"The only clue we have are books, a ring-tone that was popular 3 years ago, and the fact he left Reid's cellphone." said JJ

"That means one of the stressers happened 3 years ago and it involves books." said Rossi

"Did he leave any other cell phones behind?" asked Morgan

"No. Reid's was the first. But why?" said Hotch

They all stared at the board. This was not much but it was better than nothing. Yet one thing haunted everyone. If he was making more mistakes, he was _devolving_. That meant they had less time to find Reid. That thought crossed all of their minds but they refused to say it.

XxXx

(2 years ago on facebook)Cladora Mimps I broke up with him for one reason: He did not move past his parents' death well. I am sorry but it has been a year and I cant do this anymore.

No Likes

No comments

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I tried my best to make this longer and have loads of information. By the way, I am going to be putting random facebook updates from Cladora Mimps to supplement the story. You will find out more about her later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know it is taking a while for this story. Sorry. You know what this was written for and such and such.

XxXxXxX

Claire fell asleep to the sound of Reid's voice. She was content to fall asleep this way. In the past week, she only fell asleep because her body could not take another hour more without sleep. His voice bringing new life to one of her favorite books. It was not the happy book, but this was not the happiest moment of her life. Yet this night was the best out of the past week.

Reid kept on reciting Great Expectations well past Claire being asleep. Reciting this book calmed him down also. He loved this booked. He looked at the woman asleep 4 feet away from him. This week must not have been the easiest. He was glad she had the hope that both of them would make it out alive. It would have been harder for him to believe that his team was going to save them if she had given up. If she had given up, his team would not have saved her. Once a victim gives up, they lose a part of themselves.

_Guys find us soon. You have about 6 days before our bodies turn up. We will try our best to escape. Find us in time like you did when Tobias . Find us before we become 2 more victims. Please you guys are our last hope, _thought Reid as he also fell asleep. Escape is always easier with more rest.

XxXxXx

Morgan did not sleep at all that night. He tried to put it all together. All he could think of was how Reid could solve this like nothing. "I know Reid could put this together but I have looked all through that cell phone. There is nothing new." said Garcia as she offered Morgan a cup of coffee.

They were sitting in the conference room. They both had no sleep. Which matched the entire team. No one wanted to sleep while Reid was missing. They were worried. They had nothing and they had no way to help Reid. Everyone but Morgan, Garcia, and Hotch left around midnight. "It is two in the morning. Go rest." said Hotch.

"Why?" asked Morgan

"We all need sleep if we are going to help Reid. The rest of the team is gone but the two of you and myself." said Hotch

"We can do more here." said Morgan

"Go get rest." said Hotch in a tone that ended it.

XxXx

The unsub woke both of them around 7:30 am. "Time for breakfast you two." said the unsub.

He was carrying the gun he used to kill in one hand and a tray in another. He set the tray before Claire. He pointed the gun at Reid. "I am bringing yours down next." said the unsub before heading back upstairs.

"Does he feed you breakfast like this everyday?" asked Reid.

"Yes why does that matter?" asked Claire.

"It tells me more about his behavior than you know." said Reid

"Will you please explain it to me?" asked Claire.

"Sure. This behavior tells me he cares deeply about you. He does this not only out of habit but out of compassion also." said Reid, leaving out that the unsub also did this for the other women he murdered.

"Does this work in our favor or not?" asked Claire

"It is too early to tell." Reid lied again.

"Reid, thanks for telling me the truth. Most people would have lied to make me feel safer. It means a lot, and we should not be keeping secrets." said Claire.

Reid felt wave upon wave of guilt. Why did she have to be so nice? It was just making him feel worse. Of course he lied. They had about six days to live, why not lie to spare her some terror. She was a happy bright woman and she deserved to have some hope for a few days. They might be her last.

XxXxXx

Morgan woke up with a very sudden revelation. He rushed to thew office. He was the last one to arrive. "Baby girl please tell me you can give me the name of every librarian that works in this area." said Morgan when he spotted Garcia

"Sure but why?" asked Garcia

"You know Reid would never download books on a phone. The unsub stayed long enough to not only change the ring tone but to also download books." said Morgan

"Morgan, we already know this," said Hotch

"But why would he download books?" asked Morgan when he already knew the answer.

"The only reason is because it reminds of him of his trigger. The song was from three years ago when the 1st stresser happened. So three years ago something happened with a library, a librarian or a book. If we talk to the librarians in the area we should be able to narrow down which one." said Morgan

"Morgan, that could take days, maybe even weeks. We only have six days." said Hotch.

"Do we have any other leads?" said Morgan

"No we do not but a false lead could throw us off track." said Hotch

"Then let me and Garcia follow this lead. It is only two people. I can not just stare at that board for one more day." said Morgan

"Fine. You have a day, if nothing turns up we are back to staring at a board." said Hotch

"We?" asked Morgan

"As in the team. We all are tired of staring at a board. I know this could be false lead, but we all might go crazy from doing nothing. So you have all of us to chase this lead. If we find nothing, we come back here tomorrow." said Hotch.

And just like that Morgan had a team to follow his lead, and the team got to escape the blank board that seemed to seal Reid's death.

XxXxXx

"So does the unsub ever leave the house that you know of?" Reid asked after the unsub had collected their plates from breakfast

"No. Why does that matter?" asked Claire, who had been moved back to her spot that she had last night.

"It tells me that he does not hold a nine to five job. So he either works from home or does not have the ability to hold down a job. The reason he can not hold down a job could vary so that is not much help. I just hope that he has to work from home." said Reid

"Why?" asked Claire.

"I have a friend who could track him if he works online." said Reid

"Well let's hope so." said Claire.

XxXxXx

"Ok I have that list of librarian in the area." said Garcia

"Did any of them get fired recently?" asked Hotch

"Nope. There have only been two people who have had anything happen to them in the past three years. One of them is missing. A miss Claire Millferd." said Garcia

"And the other one?" asked Hotch

"She got married. I expected these librarians to have some form of a life. But nada zip zero. They do not even go out. They do not even buy drinks or shop for clothes." said Garcia

"When did Claire go missing?" asked Hotch

"A week and a day ago. Double points for finding out she has blonde hair." said Garcia

"So this might be our female victim with Reid. Morgan and I will start at the library Claire works at. Everyone else divide the list and talk to as many people as possible." said Hotch

XxXxXx

"Claire, do you want me to continue Great Expectations?" asked Reid, hoping that he could recite that book to escape this current mess.

"I would love that, but are you picking up where I fell asleep or where you fell asleep?" asked Claire

"How did you know?" asked Reid

"I woke up once or twice." said Claire

"Well then I guess we pick up where you fell asleep do you remember where that was?" asked Reid

"Yes, I do." said Claire.

They both escaped through Great Expectations. For a little while they could somewhat ignore the ticking clock that was counting the last moments of their lives.

XxXxXx

(1 year ago on facebook)Cladora Mimps changed her status from single to engaged.

289 Likes

Comments:

First librarian married

Breaking the old maid tradition

Breaking News: Librarian married, will more follow?

XxXxXxXxX

Sorry about the wait. I was working 64 hours a week, then I was sick. Then the Holidays. I am super sorry. If it makes you feel better, I still have to write Christmas cards.

SIDENOTE: NO OFFENSE TO LIBIARINS I KNOW THEY HAVE A LIFE AND DO MORE THAN STARE AT BOOKS. I ALSO KNOW THEY LIVE REGULAR LIVES AND DO REGULAR STUFF. SO NO OFFENSE MENT JUST THEY WAY I WANTED TO WRITE THIS. THIS WILL BE MY ONLY SIDENOTE ABOUT THIS AND IT APPLYS TO EVERY CHAPTER TO COME!


End file.
